


Summerwine

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Series: Incest [3]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest, Sad!Sansa, drunk!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: He loves her.





	Summerwine

Jon knew this was wrong. But this something he had to try. He had to hold her or touch her before she left him. So he grabs her hand. It’s a wordless symbol of I love you, ‘Dance with me?’ he asks. Lady Stark looks at him. Jon is drunk off Summer-wine. And her mouth is full of lemon cakes. The Bard plays a softer song for them. He loves her very much. 'Ned stop this!!’ Says her mother. Their father knows something. But he can’t tell. He knew about this. He knew Jon’s plan. Jon’s purple eyes are filled with tears she holds him. 'I love you,’ He understands she’s not a woman grown. But if he could he make her have his child. Their child. He wishes that can happen. So she’s not lonely. He kisses her. Jaime Lannister looks at them, 2 love birds. 'I love you,’ He says again in a slur. She bites her lip. He kisses her. Lady Stark looks at the king. He waves it off. The queen rolls her eyes. Robb is happy for his sister. He’s happy for Jon. 'Are you going take your vows?’ She asks. He kisses and replies; 'Yes,’ She wants to cry. That night she sends for Robb. 'Can fall in love someone in a moon cycle?’ She asks brushing her hair. 'I guess,’ He said. Sansa fixes her night gown and climbs in bed. When Jon leaves he writes her a goodbye letter.


End file.
